Lina's revenge
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Lina wants revenge for something she claims sailor moon did to her sister, galaxia after there battle.so now she wants her revenge.sounds better then what's described here
1. Ch 1 Strange dream

Me: Hi, welcome back to our second new story called lina's revenge.  
  
H.shadowcat: yes this is a sailor moon one she had writen hope it's not to bad.  
  
Me: well enjoy and we don't own sailor moon and never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 strange dream.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day and it was also a special day,see today was serena's brithday june 30th and see was turning 20yrs old. she also had finished her last year of high school and right before summer break too.  
  
In the mean time serena was haveing the most wounderful dream ever, it was of her and darien from when they were back on the moon, when a strange voice called out from within her dream. the voice said, " i'm coming for you sailor moon and your gonna pay for what you did to my sister " then the voice was gone.  
  
Once the voice was gone, serena woke up with a start." what kind of dream was that? it said i'm coming for you and that i'm gonna pay " replied serena to herself as she settled back down into her bed, hoping to go back to sleep.  
  
Well, good? bad? please R&R  
  
Me: i'm so sorrt it's short but her brithday surprise is next chapter this is kinda like the intro or beginning.  
  
H.shadowcat: well, in joy again sorry if it's short. 


	2. Ch 2 Serena's brithday surprise

Me:hi, welcome to chapter two  
  
H.shadowcat: ok, this one is longer since we tried to describe each gift from the sailor scouts, and again thankyou to dagger5 and sailorserenity2 for your reviews were glade you like it so far.  
  
Me: well enjoy and we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer but like i said this word pad were using doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 Serena's birthday surprise  
  
Ring, ring, ring " Hello? " asked elane. " Hi, this is ray, i was wondering if serena was there? " ask's ray." oh, i'm sorry ray serena's sleeping i'm afarid, would you like me to wake her for you? " questions elane into the phone.  
  
" No, just tell ms. lazy bones to come to the temple, were planning a surprise brithday for her " replies ray." ok, i will " and then her and ray both hung up the phone.  
  
Just then elane walks up the stairs and walks towards her daughter's room. once there she walks in and begins to wake serena up." serena dear, you got to get up " says elane to her daughter. " ah... mom why can't i sleep till nine " whines serena.  
  
" Because it's 8:30 and ray just called, telling you to come to the temple so up young lady " replies elane as she takes the blanket from serena's bed so she couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
" Oh, alright " grumbles serena as she climbs out of bed and into the bathroom. once in the bathroom she turns on the warm water and begins to take her shower. pretty soon she was done and serena was just stepping out while wrapping a towel around her before exiting the bathroom and heading to her room.  
  
Upond arriving in her room she found a brand new outfit laying on her bed.' hm, i wonder who gave me this ' wondered serena as she looked at the clothes. but when she noticed the neatness she figured it out,' mom must of bought it ' thought serena as she began to dry off while deciding to put on the outfit from her mom.  
  
Once she puts on her outfit she notices it was a baby blue tanktop, a white mini skirt, and light blue shoes to match. after she dressed she proceded in doing her hair in her normal hair style before grabing her locket and picking luna up and walking down stairs.  
  
As soon as she is down stairs she heads for the door but not before yelling to her mom that she loved the gift and that she was heading for ray's. after that she went outside as luna spoke up.  
  
" Serena, do you know what ray wanted this morning? " asks luna." no, i don't luna " says serena as she walks towards ray's temple. after a while serena finally made it to ray's temple, as she started to walk toward ray's bedroom something caught her eyes, but when she turned no one was their.  
  
" Serena, what's wrong " asks luna from her shoulder." i thought i saw something for a minute " replies serena before she continued the task at hand and walked into the room.  
  
Once she walks in she find's no one but just then everyone shouts ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA ' to her which left her speechless." well, serena what do you think about your surprise party? " asks ray.  
  
" I love it, thanks you guys your the best " replies serena with a smile on her face." hey, serena nice outfit " replies trista. " thanks trista, my mother gave it to me " answers serena. " well it's pretty on you " comments hotaru. " thanks " is all she says.  
  
" Well, since serena's here let's have some fun " cheers mina as everyone else agrees and begin to hand serena her gifts in order of who became a scout first. " here serena, this present is from me i hope you like it " answers amy as hse hands it to serena. " thanks amy " and with that serena takes the gift from her and begins to open it.  
  
As she begins to open it she realizes it's a book, but not just any book it was the one she would read on the moon.so after saying thanks to amy once more she sits it down before another gift is presented to her.  
  
" Here serena, i hope you like it " says ray as she hands her s small box. as serena excepts her gift from ray she begins to open it, once open she shes a tiny gold star necklace." it's beautiful ray " says serena as she hugs her friend before placing the neckalce round her neck.  
  
Next up was lita, " serena i no you love earrings, so i got you these's " replied lita as she hands serena yet another box.so she opened the box to see rose shape earrings with a tiny crystal in the middle of the flower." oh lita there beautiful, i'll treasure these forever " replied serena as she closes the box back up.  
  
" Serena " calls trista." yes, trista " answers serena." this gift is from me, michell and trista " replies amara to her princess. and so michell handed serena a medium size box.  
  
" What's inside " questioned serena as she accepted the gift." unwrap it and find out " answers michell.so serena does as told and begins to unwrap the gift only to reveal a beautiful glass music box, just like she had when she lived on the moon.  
  
" Y-you guys how did you ever find one like this " asks serena is surprise. " trista showed us a photo of it of how it was suppose to be on the moon and the rest was simple " remarks michell. " thankyou " and then she carefully placed it on the table before giving amara, mitchell and trista a big hug.  
  
" Were glade you like it our kitten " replies amara. once she let go rini and hotaru presented there gift to serena." mommy, me and hotaru made this for you " replies rini as she and hotaru hand she a book, but not any book it was a white book with gold triming.  
  
So as serena takes the book from the two she begins to open it only to see photo's of her, darien and all her friends in it, even the starlights and there princess before they left to go back to there world." thankyou rini, hotaru " and then just as she was about to close it hotaru stops her.  
  
" Wait ! look her " exclaims hotaru as she points to a very speacial photo, it was of her future as queen but the one next to it brought tears to her eyes for it was the one of her mother and her standing on the moon.  
  
" There all wonderful gifts, i love them all " replies serena as she sits the photo album down only to notice darien walk up to her, before bending down on one knee and pulling out a ring before placing it on her ring finger.  
  
" Serenity, will you mary me? " asks endymion." yes " was serenity's answer before she and darien kissed. once the kiss broke mina spoke up. " since i'm the last one to go will you all stand and follow me outside " asks mina.  
  
Once outside she lead serena to a place to stand while she signaled lita to bring out her gift while she stationed serena and told her to keep her eyes closed. as soon as mina finished with serena, lita was just coming back with mina's gift.  
  
As they walked back to the group seiya asked his question, " should we talk to her. " " shh, no let's she if she sense to " whisperes mina to seiya once she rejoined her friends." ok " whispers seiya.  
  
Now as serena stood with her back toward everyone she began to ponder over mina's gift when she caught the faint smell of lilac." lilac? " questioned serena, but as she said that everyone began to giggle behind her.  
  
" Hm, how is there a lilac scent? no one here has that smell except four people, but they left a long time ago so who could it be, because i sure know it's not seiya, taiken, yaten or princess kakyuu. " pondered serena some more.  
  
But just as she pondered more and more on the subject at hand a familar voice broke the silence," chibi chibi " came the voice of chibi chibi. " chibi chibi- chan shh " whispers ray. " shh " whispers chibi chibi as she mocks ray." hold on if chibi chibi is here then that means.... on no mina didn't do what i think she did " groans serena.  
  
" Looks like momma's on to you mina " replies rini, which has everyon laughing, so as they laughed serena turns around only to conform her supesions before voice her words.  
  
" Seiya " asks serena which causes seiya to turn and nod his head.with that she smiles and runs over to seiya before hugging him and then the others. as soon as she finished huging everyone princess kakyuu spoke up," princess we've brought you this butterfly jewel we hope you like "  
  
As serena takes the jewel she smiles before nodding her head before giving her another hug to. and so for the rest of the evening every went back into ray's room and talked, while catching up on old times.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: i hope it was ok  
  
H.shadowcat: see you next chapter  
  
ja'ne 


	3. Ch 3 Old enemies

Me: hey, here's ch.3 hope you like  
  
H.shadowcat: and again thankyou to dagger5 and anyone who reviewed were glade you like it so far, also were sorry for not updating in a while but the chapters are short and if we type them up we be done with this one before the others.  
  
Me: well enjoy and we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer but like i said this word pad were using doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.3 Old enemies  
  
As Serena slept soundly in Darien's apartment, Lina decided to plan her attack on sailor moon.( a/n: just so you know after the party serena, rini,chibi chibi went to stay with darien.) " I will get my reveng on you princess and along with your annoying scouts " replies Lina, as she watched Serena sleep next to Darien.  
  
Just then Lina chanted a spell." People of the nega moon come to my aid, I call upond Wiseman,Emerald,Sapphire,Rubius and Diamond " called Lina and in a flash of light there stood the 5 she had called for.  
  
" What do you wish of my lady " asked Wiseman." I want you to destroy sailor moon and her annoying friends " orders Lina." My queen, why don't you bring sailor moon to are side, with her on are side along with the crystal we be unbeatable " says Wiseman to Lina.  
  
" What makes you so sure she'll do it " questions Emerald." Easy, all I have to do is manipulate her mind and she'll join the nega moon family " replies Wiseman. " Fine, well don't just stand there I want this plan flawless " yells Lina.  
  
" Yes our queen " says everyone as they dissappear.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok, i know that was short   
  
H.shadowcat: but we didn't have time to make it longer, with everything she's been doing i'm surprised she has time to work on anything else.  
  
Me: well tell me what you thought  
  
ja'ne 


	4. Ch 4 Nightmare

Me:* talks to arainaina *  
  
H.shadowcat: * glances at the two before looking back to reviwers * ok, only 5 more to write since this is only a 9 page story sorry  
  
Me:* back from talking to arainaina * well enjoy and we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer but like i said this word pad were using doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.4 Nightmare  
  
After they had left, Lina decided to enter Serena's dream again.In the mean time Serena was having the same dream again except it was more wounderful then the last time.  
  
She was having a dream about her and Darien having there wedding on the moon the way it would have been if she was one still living there and two her mother was still alive, when all of a sudden her dream went pitch black and a voice came from the void.  
  
" I'm coming for you sailor moon " replies the voice, which has Serena notice it's the same one from before. " What do you want? leave me alone " shouts Serena to the voice.  
  
" No, not until I get my revenge for what you did to my sister " replies the voice before laughing and leaving her mind, which causes Serena to wake with a jerk. " Serena? Serena, what's wrong? " asks Darien as he also wakes from Serena's sudden jerk.  
  
" Nothing, just a bad dream " replies Serena as she decides to not tell Darien what happened minutes before hand." Serena, this is more then just some bad dream, if your shaking and that " replies Darien.  
  
" What happened " asks Darien again." I'd rather not say " answers Serena." Ok " was Darien's reply before he laid back down with Serena laying her head on his chest before finally going back to sleep.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok, i know that had to suck this chapter wasn't really my best work  
  
H.shadowcat: don't be so hard on your self.  
  
Me: * doesn't say a word *  
  
H.shadowcat: please R&R for she isn't replying now. 


	5. Ch 5 Enemy appears

Me:ok here's chapter 5   
  
H.shadowcat: which means that your now down to 4 more to type  
  
Me: yep, hey arai do the disclaimer please  
  
Arainaina: Ok , we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer but like i said this word pad were using doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.5 Enemy appears  
  
The next day Darien woke up early and with out waking Serena he went to inform everyone about Serena's werid behavior last night. so everyone agreed to keep a close eye on Serena today since they all agreed to go on a pinic at the park.  
  
So after Darien finished talking to everyone he heard movement coming from his room so went to investigate only to see Serena waking up." MM " moans Serena as she yawns and stretches her body. " I was woundering when you would be waking up " replies Darien from the door way.  
  
" Well hello to you to " says Serena as she get's up and moves to were Darien was and kissed him good morning before grabing her clothes and walking into the bathroom to freshen up some.  
  
" Hey when the girls wake up want to go to the park the girls planed a pinic there " replies Darien from the other side of the bathroom door. " Sure " answers Serena as she walks out fully dressed and clean.  
  
Just then Rini and Chibi Chibi woke up and walked out of there room dressed. " Morning papa, morning mama " replies Rini as she hugs her future father and mother. " Morning " reply the two before grabing there things and walking out of the apartment and heading for the park.  
  
As they walked towards the park to meet up with everyone Lina was watching Serena from a distance as she watched the happy couple walk together hand and hand.  
  
Soon after Serena and them meet up with everyone and sat down and began to eat. once everyone was finished Hotaru, Rini and Chibi Chibi left to play while the others talked." Hey Seiya were did Princess Kakyuu go? question Serena." Oh she had to leave last night important business and all " replies Seiya.  
  
Just then Serena felt a cold shiver go down her spin before there was a loud scream which came from the direction of Rini and them." Everyon transform now " shouts Serena." Right " shout everyone in unison.  
  
" Mercury crystal power "  
  
" Mars crystal power "  
  
" Jupiter crysatl power "  
  
" Venus crysatl power "  
  
" Uranus crystal power "  
  
" Neptune crystal power "   
  
" Pluto crysatl power "  
  
" Moon eternal power "  
  
" Fighter star power "  
  
" Maker star power "  
  
" Healer star power "  
  
" Make-up ! " shouts everyone as they transform into sailor warriors. once transformed they ran in the direction Rini and them were. when they get there they see a woman floating in mid-air." I was waiting for you sailor moon " replies the woman.  
  
" Who are you and why are you in my dreams " cries Sailor moon " My name is Lina and I want revenge for my family " shouts Lina." what do you mean " asks Sailor moon." You broke my sister Galaxia " cried Lina again." Your wrong,I saved her from her destruction " exclaims Sailor moon.  
  
" Silence, sailor moon surrender or lose the ones you love " replies Lina as she shows sailor moon her hostages." Mini moon, Chibi chibi moon, Saturn " shouts Serena as she see's her loved ones.  
  
But before she can advance towards them Diamond and them appeared. " long time no see sailor moon " replies Diamond with a smile. " You guys again, I thought I destroyed you all except for Diamond, Wiseman destroyed him and his brother " asks Serena in confusion as how they could be here.  
  
" Small world isn't it " replies Emerald, as she looks at Serena. just then Serena closes her eyes before whispering to mercury," Mercury can you creat a blanket of mist long enough for seiya to get Rini and that "  
  
" Yes " answers Mercury." Good then do it " replies Serena as she then whispers to Seiya the plan." Mercury bubbles blast " shouts Mercury as she covers the feild in mist. " got the plan Seiya " asks Serena as fighter nods her head as she, maker and healer dash over to rescue Rini and them.  
  
Pretty soon the mist cleared and Rini and them were safe from danger except Sailor moon for once the mist cleared Lina attacked her which sent her flying far away from her friends so when Rubius grabed her they couldn't protect her.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok i didn't write this Hikari did   
  
H.shadowcat: yes i wrote this so i hope everyone like i tried my best  
  
ja'ne 


	6. Ch 6 Sailor moon goes bad

Me:alright ch.6   
  
H.shadowcat: which means that your now down to 3 more to type  
  
Me: yep, hey arai do the disclaimer please  
  
Arainaina: Ok , we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer but like i said this word pad were using doesn't have spell check.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.6 Sailor moon goes bad  
  
" Mmmm, where am I " says Sailor moon as she starts to come to." Your back home with your family " replies Wiseman. " My family? your not my family, Darien and the scouts are my family " shouts Serena.  
  
" Oh, but we are, so let's have a look into your mind " says Wiseman as he begins to enter Serena's mind with his crystal ball. " No, keep out " cries Serena." Ah, I see so much pain and sorrow in your life Serenity, the destruction of your home on the moon and then beening attacked and turned against your friends " answers Wiseman.  
  
" Your lieing, it's not real " whispers Sailor moon." Oh,but it is and you no it to, and I can help you defeat your so call friends " remarks Wiseman." You can do that " asks Serena.  
  
" But of chorce, you'll no longer be weak or helpless but powerful and strong you'll be a powerful warrior for the dark moon." replies Wiseman before he released the dark energy which ingulfed her turning her against her friends.  
  
When finished Serena had the negamoon symbol upond her forehead and a black and blue sailor outfit on.(Kinda like Uranus's but more darker and evil) and her eyes were cold and distant no warm or caring look to them.  
  
" Welcome Sailor moon " is all Wiseman says as he leads Serena to Lina." My queen allow me to introduce Serena our newest member to our team " exclaims Wiseman as he and Serena appeared.  
  
" Perfect, now Diamond,Rubius,Sapphire come here " calls Lina, once they appear she tells them what to do." I want you to train and teach sailor moon to be stronger then her so call friends for the next type they meet "  
  
" Of chorce " is all they say as they take Serena to start her lessons.' Perfect, she'll destroy her friends which in the end will destroy her ' thought Lina as she watched the leave.  
  
Me: sorry it's short  
  
H.shadowcat: next one should be longer but we can't promise any  
  
Arainaina: so until next time  
  
ja'ne 


	7. Ch 7 Serena appears

Me: ok this is chapter 7   
  
H.shadowcat: also b/c she only has 2 more to type up she gonna finish it today   
  
Me: yep  
  
Arainaina: anyways thankyou everyone who has reviewed but again we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.7 Serena appears   
  
Two days later sailor moon had finished her training with Diamond, Rubius and Sapphire and was now a waiting orders from Lina. " Sailor moon go to the park with wiseman and them and lure your exfriends out " commands Lina to the group of 6 who were infront of her." Right " reply the 6 before the left.  
  
During the two days mercury was trying to home in on Serena's communicator but coun't find a trace. But just then her computer started to beep. " What is it Amy " asks Rei when she to hears the beeping sound. " I don't know " replies Amy." Let's go check it out " replies Lita to the whole group, who had noded before leaving to go and investigate.  
  
" About time you showed up, started to think you would never show " replies Emerald." Were is Serena " asks Fighter." She's fine " replies Sapphire as he walks over to Emerald. " If she's fine were is she " asks Uranus. " Well, let her decide on when she shows her self to you " answers Diamond as he to walks over to Emerald and Sapphire.  
  
And so as they talked Serena was watching the whole thing with Rubius in the safty of shadows." I think it's time " replies Rubius." Hm " answers Serena with a nod before blasting a dark energy ball at the group.  
  
" Silent wall " cries Saturn as she shields them from the sneak attack that was coming from behind." Who shot that " asks Mini moon." Probably them " replies Neptune. " No, it was me " and with that said out from the shadows came the evil form of Sailor moon.  
  
" Who's she " asks Healer." Mommy " came the voice of Mini moon." What! " exclaims the group." Wait it is, it's Serena " replies Mercury who had been scanning her the whole time she had appeared. " Amy's right, except she's different " replies Rei.  
  
" Serena is that really you " asks Maker." Use to be, now i'm Serenity warrior of the negamoon " replies Serenity." Serena you gotta come to your senses " shouts Darien." My senses are fine " replies Serenity before she blasted them.  
  
" Ahhh... " shouts everyone as they were hit with the energy wave as it sent them flying." Mommy, mama, please stop " cries Rini to her mother." Rini? " asks Serenity as she haults in her next attack.  
  
" Yes, mommy it's me small lady don't you remember? because you need to for me to help " replies Rini." I can't " whispers Serena as a memeory flashes before her eyes.  
  
Me: sorry i had to stop her but don't worry you'll she what it is in the next chapter so stay tunned.  
  
H.shadowcat: enjoy  
  
Arainaina: please R&R  
  
ja'ne 


	8. Ch 8 Rini saves her mother

Me: alrighty chapter 8  
  
H.shadowcat: since this is chapter 8 then that means only one left  
  
Arainaina: anyways thankyou everyone who has reviewed but again we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.8 Rini saves her mother  
  
" Hey spore what are you doing " asks Serena." Nothing except spending time with you and papa " replies Rini. As the flash fades Serenity clutches her head with her right hand and uses her left hand to hold her up against a tree.  
  
Just then she notices the cresant moon ring with a rose on her finger." What's this " asks Serenity." Your engagement ring from daddy " replies Rini. " Serenity will you marry me " asks Endymion." Yes, of chorce Endymion " replies Serenity.  
  
" Endymion " whispers Serenity." Yeah it's papa " answers Mini moon. but just as Mini moon says that something clicks inside Serena's mind. but as she figures out the truth Rubius was sneding an attack straight at Mini moon." Mini moon " shouts Saturn. when Serena heard that she catch's the attack out the corner of her eye's and decides to take the blow for her.  
  
" MOMMY " screams Mini moon as the blast hits Serena which shoves her into Mini moon and sends them flying. Serena who senses the danger coming grabs Mini moon and pulls her to her chest as her back makes contact with a tree trunk.  
  
" MOMMY " exclaims Rini as she hugs her mommy, once Rini finished her hug Serena stood and summoned her silver crystal before turning into Neo Queen Serenity. as soon as Serena did that Lina appeared for battle." Looks like future queen is ready for battle " snears Lina.  
  
" Better believe it " replies Serena as she walks forward. and so the battle begins.  
  
Me: ok i know it was short but the next one is the last and final one  
  
H.shadowcat: anyway we hope you like  
  
Arainaina: enjoy bye  
  
ja'ne 


	9. Ch 9 Showdown

Me: ok sorry to say this is the last chapter  
  
H.shadowcat:well were glade everyone liked this story  
  
Arainaina:but of chorce all good stories must come to an end so again we don't own sailor moon and never will. and sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.9 Showdown  
  
" No, Serena you can't your not powerful yet " yells Pluto." Trust me " replies Serenity, before the she began the battle. " What happens to Serena if she uses the silver crystal? " asks Fighter.  
  
" She'll die " replies Darien. " What " yells Maker," Afraid so " answers Venus. Once said they turn there attention back to the battle." Give up, your to weak " replies Lina. " No, i'll never give up " shouts Serena as she forces more of the crystals power forward.  
  
Just then Serena starts to slip and decides to ask her friends for help. and so everyone concentrates and gives their power to Serena. " Moon eternal make-up " yells Serena as a huge brust of white light is shot towards Lina which cleans her of all her evil but just as it finished the crystal shatters.  
  
" Serena " shouts Darine as he runs forward and catch's her as he slowly lowers her to the ground." Serena come on wake up " calls Rei. " Mommy " whispers Rini." No! we can't lose her " cries Mercury. " Please Serena your the glue that holds us all together you can't leave us like this " cries Venus.  
  
" Love transends all " replies a voice. when everyone heard that they turn to see Serena's mother. " Queen Serenity " exclaims Saturn. " Yes " is all the queen says before leaving.' love transends all ' thought Darien. just then he thinks he knows it and leans down and kisses her.  
  
Once he kisses her Serena opens her eyes." Hey " whispers Serena. when everyone see's she's ok everyone hugs her while crying tears of joy and happiness. " Serena " calls Lina. " Yes " calls Serena when she looks over to Lina.  
  
" I'm sorry for what I did " replies Lina before she turns and leaves." It's ok " whispers Serena as she and the others watch Lina leave.  
  
The End  
  
Me: ok, i know it was a bad place to leave off but i had nothing else to write so sorry.  
  
H.shadowcat: anyway this is the end so enjoy  
  
Arainaina: well since this story is done tomorrow and the rest of the week well work on mutan's and then missery or both what ever she decides to do.  
  
ja'ne 


End file.
